coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 350 (20th April 1964)
Plot Jerry is still in a mood about Frank's attitude. An unconcerned Myra has taken the £25 money out of their savings account and promises to take it round to Frank. Before Jerry can step out of the house, an embarrassed Frank turns up. Jerry leaves Myra to it. She gives a relieved Frank £20, asking him to keep quiet as the other £5 is to get a surprise for Jerry. Ena isn't impressed with Stuart's preaching. Martha accuses her of being against him as he plans to close down the Mission. Stuart calls on Emily and tells her that he plans to see the Mission bursting, not close it. He wants to brighten up the Mission but Emily warns him Ena will oppose him. Val is taken with Stuart and tells Concepta that she might take Ken to the service next Sunday. Myra asks Val to put a light under Jerry's dinner as she's going into town to put £5 down on a deposit for a holiday. James Folly from the HP company calls on Jerry and tells him that Myra hasn't made any payments for the last eight weeks. He's staggered to see their payment card confirms the story but says it must be a mistake. Hodges tells Ena he has no plans to close the Mission. He manages to flatter her round into agreeing to clean the walls. Minnie volunteers herself and Martha into helping. Ena passes the message on to Martha, saying she still can't make up her mind about Hodges. Jerry discovers Myra has not paid the mortgage for ten weeks. With Len away, he asks Harry's advice but denies he's in trouble. Harry realises the depths of his neighbour's problems. Frank tells Florrie that she made a fool of him over the Booths' debts. Myra arrives home with lots of bags. Before Jerry can say anything to him, she tells him with delight that she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *James Folly - Paul Nicholson *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar *Gamma Garments - Shop and back room Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry Booth makes an unpleasant discovery and Ena Sharples bides her time *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,520,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes